Muggle Girl
by Uliczka
Summary: On their way to seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry and Draco meet a Muggle girl, who appears to have some gift of magic. Dumbledore decides to examine her, and invites her to Hogwarts. What will change for other students with the arrival of Adrienne?


A/N: OK, I know, it's probably Mary Sue and fluff and horrible and OOC, but I had so much fun writing it, that it would be pity not to end this. So read if you want and review, if you like it.

            Actually, I think it's not so much Mary Sue. Just a bit – cause there's my own chara, and she's a girl (obvious) and there is this romance plot… anyways, if you like this kind of stories, you'd like it, I hope. Oh, and forgive me my language mistakes – English is foreign for me, as I'm from Poland and I'm still a student. You know. OK, enough of this chatting. Enjoy reading.

****

**„Muggle girl"**

written by Uliczka

Prologue 

King's Cross station was, as usual in first of September, full of people. Harry pushed his way through the crowd with his trunk to platform nine and ten. To his astonishment, at platform nine, where he was supposed to meet Ron and Hermione, was practically no one.

"Well, what a _nice_ beginning of a day. Aren't you planning arriving in school with big _boom_, Potter?" he heard characteristic, rather deep voice, definitely belonging to Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, are you afraid that even becoming a Slytherin's prefect, only because Crabbe and Goyle are to stupid for it, won't give you _right_ respect?" he replied harshly. He was in bad mood. Indeed, meeting Malfoy in the morning… but what he was doing on the Muggle side of station? And he was alone too, there weren't his parents.

Draco squinted his light-blue eyes. "It doesn't give _you_ much anyway. You always go for advice to that your Granger girl.

_At least he didn't say "mudblood"…_

"You know, Ferret, Hermione as a Head Girl has right to question the prefecture if the prefect doesn't do his duties…" Harry took delight in every word. Why Ron and Hermione weren't here yet?

A group of laughing Muggle teenagers in about Harry and Draco's age entered the platform. They were watched over by middle-tall Muggle in horn-rimmed spectacles, asking about something nervously and evidently – angry.

Draco and Harry were watching at each other furiously for a minute. An Intercity arrived on the station, the teenagers went into it. The Muggle-guardian looked out from window again. They were alone at the platform. Draco grabbed his wand out of his robes. Also did Harry.

"So, Potter? You will sacrifice your prefecture for a duel?" he hissed. But Harry was unbreakable.

Intercity whistled for departure. In the moment when enemies stood in front of one another and took their wands in offensive poses, a dark-haired girl in leather jacket run to the platform. She simply came up against Draco.

"What the he…" she started and paused. She looked at their wands, trunks. At Harry's owl. "What's going on?" she asked soberly. Her voice would be very nice, melodious if she wasn't shouting and crying out words anxiously. 

Draco sighed and swore too quietly to be heard. "You _shouldn't_ have run at us" He raised hand to stun the girl in some way, rather put a spell on her than hit. He didn't hit. Especially girls. But black-haired clearly thought the other way, because when she saw his hand in air, she grabbed it, turned over and with few proficient, smooth moves she knocked Draco down. He lied at the floor with twisted arm.

"Who are you?" she asked again. She was speaking with strange accent, like a foreigner trying to speak with British accent but with American influence. It sounded weird. 

"Fuck! You idiots! That was my train!!!" she yelled angrily, because the Intercity just departed.

"Whatever you touch, you mess up" Harry muttered to Malfoy and grabbed his wand. However he had more wisdom not to come close to the Muggle girl.

"Obliviate" he said. The girl spotted a light and involuntarily covered her face with arms. A second later she heard something like short-circuit and under the eyelids lighten up something, what reminded her a world in mirror colours, like on a photographic plate. She opened eyes and looked at shocked boys.

"What was _that_?" she asked, more quietly now.

"She countered it…" Draco thought loudly.

"Are you a witch?" Harry turned to her. He didn't concealed his wand, but drop it, and Malfoy in the meantime got up of the floor and brushed himself proudly.

"Yeah, a hag from a fairy-tale" she snorted "What was _that_ supposed to be?!"

Harry looked at the clock. It was five to ten.

"We're going to be late on our train. We're out"

"Oh no no no!" the girl caught hold of Draco's sleeve, who went after Harry and with them she went to Platform Nine And Three Quarters. "What is this?" her astonishment was endless.

"Listen. Get lost and forget what did you see, you Muggle" Draco said.

"You back off. I missed my train because of you. It was the _last_ train, I don't have money for a ticket now. I'm going with you, wherever you go. And tell me please what was that Obli-whatever and why I saw that flashes. Are you illusionists?"

* * *

Ron and Hermione got into the compartment, in which Harry was supposed to wait for them. And they opened mouths from disbelief.

At one side, next to window was sitting Draco Malfoy. At other, biting thumb and looking at window was sitting black-haired girl in leather jacket. Harry was sitting next to her, possibly near to the door.

"What's going on here?" Ron firstly asked.

"Sit down" Draco answered, looking at the girl.

Hermione eyed her up and down. She was in about their age, not too tall. Slender. She had black hair, cut to line of jaw, strongly shaded and funny turned inside out. In the moment her pale face shown thoughtfulness and tension. Her clothes and small case above her head exposed definitely, that she is a Muggle.

"They're your friends?" she asked looking at them.

"Ron and Hermione" Harry turned to friends "She went after us. We run at her at the ninth platform. She says she missed the train because of us…"

"'Cause I did. One of them tried to hit me and other to blind, I think"

"I wanted to curse Obliviate… she countered it, I don't know how"

"You countered a spell?" interested Hermione "You're not a witch?"

"I am not and I don't know are you, but it seems so. Can you tell me what does it all means?"

"We are… immature wizards. We're going to our school, Hogwarts. And you, haven't you got a letter when you were eleven?"

"No" girl replied.

"Have you ever did something… odd?"

"What do you mean? Some charms? Never. That _thing_, you say I countered some spell, I swear I don't know how."

"Maybe she should talk with Dumbledore…" Hermione wondered "And where were you going?"

"Home. On holiday I was on a camp in England. And I was supposed to _come back today_" she finished emphasizing every word.

"Won't it disturb you if I talk to them face to face?"

"No, it won't" The girl left.

Hermione gazed at Harry and Draco. "_Are you mad_??? Taking a Muggle to Hogwarts?!"

"She didn't want to move away…" Harry started

"_So what?!_ We protest ourselves from Muggles because we don't want them to attack us, do something stupid. To take us as enemies. And you take a Muggle to Hogwarts, just like that!!! And you're prefects!"

"Firstly" Draco began "She's not a pure Muggle. Even wizards cannot counter Memory Charm without a wand. Secondly, she says she missed last train. Were we supposed to leave her on the station, without money?"

"And did you think what Dumbledore will say???"

They did not.

"We'll explain. Maybe we should do something, that shield…"

"Draco, don't pretend you're greater idiot than you really are. The girl was to come back home. Her parents are waiting. That camp teacher will have troubles. They can even think she's been kidnapped! Do you want to have Muggle police after you?"

"Since when you are parting Muggles and wizards so much, Hermione? You were always defending them, you come from Muggle family. Why you are panicking so much now?" asked curious Harry.

"Wizards' and Muggles' worlds are parted for some reason. You know that. Differences are unquestionable. The Muggle doesn't know anything about us. Neither we about her. Do you think she will stay quiet? It can be world scandal!"

Now both boys felt foolishly.

"So what are we going to do?" Ron interrupted the silence. Hermione was thinking.

"We'll take her to Hogwarts. The we'll explain everything. I'll write to Dumbledore. Harry, can you borrow me Hedwig? She's faster. And you'd better stay silent. Idiots…" she muttered.

* * *

When they were still in train, the girl was listening and boys were talking. She was asking about their world. Only Hermione didn't like the idea of telling her all of this. She thought that the girl should know as little as it's possible.

"What's your name, actually?" asked Ron in some moment, realizing that he didn't know. That Muggle girl was cool. She was listening to them with such an attention, sometimes with concern, sometimes with amusement. It was amazing for him to talk about all the things he have always known and she have never heard about. Well, and she was pretty. Her eyes were glowing friendly and haughtily a bit, they reminded him looks of Fred and George Weasley. She was lively, she talked openly. She had nice, oval face with sharp, but delicate features, well toned cheek bones. On her temple there was a small scar. It was almost unremarkable. Her shapely nose was slightly upturned. She had a few freckles. In her ears there were sparkling small silver earrings, one in the right ear and three in the left one. Her lips were parting slightly in defiant smile.

Draco turned his eyes to the window. He smiled vaguely.

"I'm Adrienne"

"Do I have some pressure to sit her with you all?" he asked ironically.

"At the  moment, yes, you have" Hermione replied unemotionally "And you'll have to sit with us to the end of journey. Then you'll come with me and Harry to explain to Dumbledore"

Draco swore under his nose again. Loudly he sighed only and returned to looking trough the window. He just hoped that _no one_ of his house would incidentally come to this compartment. That would be just _humiliating_. 

* * *

As they got out from the train, Adrienne became very quiet. She just watched. "Magic" she whispered.

Hermione took her arm and went straight to Dumbledore. Harry, Draco and Ron, forced mentally, followed her, Draco still swearing under his nose.

If the Hogwarts' headmaster wasn't informed about the whole case, he would be mostly surprised by the view of four of his students in his office, in the first day of school. Especially this four students.

Well, the girl who was with them, would be a big surprise too.

"It is she, then?" he asked.

"Yes" Hermione replied "Should I stay, or give them some detention?" she asked taking a look on Harry and Draco, both heads down, staring at the carpet.

"No, that will be done by professor McGonagall and professor Snape. If you could ask them, Hermione…"

"Of course" she left, taking Ron with her. The three of them now stared in the carpet, one could think, the most interesting thing in the world.

"What is your name" Dumbledore asked kindly, looking at the girl trough his glasses.

"Adrienne, sir" she replied.

"Adrienne and?"

"Adryanna Martin, sir" (A/N: That was phonetically)

"Your not from England?"

"No, sir. I came here on a camp"

"And you were supposed to go back today?"

"Yes, sir, but they…"

"It's all right. Now, let me talk to them. You can wait outside, I would like to talk with you later" Dumbledore smiled sympathetically. Somehow, Adrienne didn't feel too confident.

"Will I come back to home, sir?" she asked, authentically worried. Harry and Draco couldn't lower their heads more.

"Of course you will, my dear. Now, can you wait outside?"

Adrienne stepped out silently, boys now alone in Dumbledore's office. As she passed them, they could almost feel physically their own guilt, even though it was her, who went with them.

"I suppose Hermione told you, what you have done"

They nodded, not saying a word.

"You know that you should be probably expelled"

They nodded again.

"You also know that this is very dangerous, showing up with magic to a normal Muggle?"

They nodded once more, their faces growing more and more pale.

"You should know then, that I will not expel you"

They both sighed at the same time.

"But you will be punished. Heads of your houses will decide, if you should still be prefects. Now tell me, what really happened there"

Harry opened his mouth, but Draco was quicker.

"She came up against me. We were… talking with Potter at the ninth platform and… we quarrelled…"

"And we took out wands" Harry broke in "She saw us and asked what was that and we tried to cast Obliviate on her, but she…" he didn't continue, but giggled a bit.

"It's not funny, Potter" Draco hissed.

"Well, as a matter of fact, it is" Harry replied, still chuckling "She knocked him down. Then I tried to cast Obliviate, but somehow she countered it. That is why Hermione wanted you to see her, professor"

Dumbledore didn't say anything, plunged in his own thoughts. Then, the door opened, and Snape entered the office, as well as McGonagall.

"What were you thinking, Malfoy?! And you Potter?!" They shouted almost in unison "How dare you showing here after doing something like this?!"

"Professor Snape, professor McGonagall, would you please calm down?" Dumbledore asked quietly "I suppose you have seen the girl waiting outside my office"

"Yes, we have. Is it she, Albus?"

"She is. Boys, you can go now. You teachers will talk with you later. Go to the Great Hall" They left together, Harry still chuckling and Draco murmuring something. "The problem is, what should we do. Even wizards cannot counter spell just like that. She did. Without wand and without any knowledge about magic"

"How is it possible?" McGonagall asked, astonished with this fact.

"It is for us to discover, how. I will contact with the Ministry of Magic today. But the girl must come back home, immediately. They are probably looking for her now. I think we should contact her some other time, Christmas holiday for example. Then she would come here and we could check her unusual talent. Do you agree?"

They agreed.

"Minerva, would you ask her to come in?" Dumbledore asked, looking very concerned by all that was happening.

Adrienne once again entered his remarkable office, now looking even more pale, than boys earlier. She looked at professor Dumbledore, then at professor McGonagall and professor Snape.

"We will send you home, but we would probably like you to comeback at Christmas holiday to examine your gift, my girl. Would you let us?"

"Um, yes sir. I'm intrigued too. I've never done something like this before" she said truthfully.

"Yes, it is also interesting" Dumbledore said "Unfortunately, for our own safety we must erase the memories of what happened to you"

"Why? I won't tell anyone…" she disagreed "I mean, nobody would believe me, anyways"

"It is probably true, but as I said, it's for our own safety" the headmaster repeated.

"But I won't remember when you'll ask me to come in Christmas. If I won't remember anything, how will I know?"

Well, that was true. But what could they do? Leave a Muggle girl knowing enough about them to uncover whole magic world? That would be breaking one of wizards' fundamental laws. Or erase her memories, so she will not remember, what she's done and what she can do. And if the situation would repeat? Now that was a tie.

"Please" she begged "I won't tell anyone. I want to remember"

"But you know, that after examining your gift, if it will be necessary, we _will _erase your memories. Normal people should not know about wizards, as long as they have nothing in common with it. Like children"

"But it will be later" she looked so sad in front of them, she wanted so badly to remember this incident. She wanted to remember what Harry and Ron have told them about this world. She wanted to remember their faces, Harry's, Ron's, even Hermione's and that git Draco's. "Let me remember them"

Dumbledore exchanged looks with other professors. They agreed for that. Adrienne sighed quietly. Then, professor Snape took her to the school platform and told her something about Apparition. After that, he Apparated her and himself to King's Cross.

"Here you have a ticket. Have a nice trip" he said shortly, leaving her at the platform. It was empty. And Adrienne was quite sure there wasn't any train departing today. Well, it appeared that wizards had some own ways to get rid of unnecessary people. She was happy that after all, she would be home at last. But on the other hand…

"Excuse me… professor?" she said shyly, when he was going to Disapparate. The look on his face gave Adrienne a thought as if the fact that she said anything to him was an insult.

"Yes?"

"Is… Draco… your student?" Adrienne asked, a bit flushed.

"He is. What about him?"

"Is he always like this? I mean, arrogant… he tried to attack me, I think, cast some spell"

"He is always like this. Just like his father" Snape replied "You shouldn't be interested about him, after all you are just a Muggle. Boys from families like his don't like Muggles"

"Muggle is a normal man? Who doesn't know anything about magic?"

"Yes. What are this questions for?"

"I'm curious" she mumbled "Why are you all talking about normal people like they would be worse from you?"

"Because they don't know many things. And you don't know many things. Fortunately, it is not for me to explain them to you. I'm just supposed to send you back home. So go. And see you in Christmas"

Adrienne didn't understand why he was so angry, but didn't ask either. She just stepped into the train. When she looked outside the window, professor Snape  from Hogwarts was gone. 

Just like the all magic.

* * *

"She left" Hermione said, as they sat in the Gryffindor common room that night. Ron was a bit interested, but Harry was more than anxious, especially thinking about detention that professor McGonagall gave him – every Friday next three months. He was truly surprised she didn't cancel him as a prefect. Why she didn't do it, remained a great mystery to all of them. A well as what happened to Draco, if he wasn't killed by Snape for this "misbehaviour".

"I heard she'll be back in Christmas time. Professors want to know how did she countered Harry's spell" Ron said "Interesting girl, she was, wasn't she?"

"Indeed, she was very interesting" To Harry's and Ron's surprise it was Hermione who said that. The thing, how she countered this damn spell must've been disturbing her, as she always wanted to know everything, particularly when it was about magic. Well, Harry also would like to know, how she did that, but the vision of three-month detention was so depressing he couldn't think much of anything else.

* * *

Adrienne didn't forget about it. Every night she was looking through the window of her room and thinking of Hogwarts School. She wanted to talk with Ron, Harry, Hermione. She wanted to ask them so many questions. Of course, she didn't tell anyone about her trip. She also still remembered the reaction of her parents and the punishment because of her way of coming back home from the camp. Oh yes, that was very not-nice. But still, she didn't regret anything. Generally, she never regretted anything. Ever. 

But in that moment, she would do everything to get back to Hogwarts somewhere in Scotland, as she believed.

Then one day, snowy, cold, December day it finally came.

The owl. Small, brown owl with a letter, signed "Adrianna Martin". And on the back was written "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry".

_Dear miss Martin,_

_as we said some time ago, we would be pleased to have as a guest in our School for the Christmas holiday period. We inform you that The Hogwarts Express will be waiting at the King's Cross in Tuesday, 23, at 10 a.m, platform Nine and Three Quarters. _

_If you prefer some other transport, please, inform us. We will try to do as much as we can to help you come here._

_We would be very pleased to receive an answer including your way of arriving. The owl will know where to fly._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

A/N: So, how did you like it? Should I continue? Review, please! And tell me if I did any mistakes. Actually I'm looking for a beta-reader, so if anyone would be interested, please, contact me.

Until the next chapter, I hope!


End file.
